Trengsler for den Sterke POSTPONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: One year after the 'Great Thaw' Anna and Kristoff are going to be married and the kingdom is rejoicing, but the kingdom of Isengaard has declared war on Elsa because the royal adviser has convinced the young new king that she was the cause of the old kings death. It's up to Jack Frost to help Elsa and our friends end the war as fast as they can. Will love blossom between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's this is my first Frozen/ROTG fanfic and don't judge me if the characters are off. I've seen Frozen three times and ROTG once so the Frozen characters are gonna be better. The pairings will be Jelsa & Kristanna. The title is Norwegian because thats what Frozen was and it translates if you put it into google translate to Tribulations of the Strong.**

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters except for the OC's, the rest belong to Disney and Dreamworks**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Proleague<p>

In the lands of the north there were two kingdoms, one that was celebrating happiness and one that was in despair. The happy kingdom of Arendelle was celebrating the engagement of their princess. Everywhere in the streets were rejoicing about the happiness that fell upon the kingdom in the last year. First of the new Queen who, even though caused a winter to appear in summer, was crowned and saved the kingdom, and of the princess and the royal ice master and deliverer who's marriage they will be celebrating. In the kingdom of Isengaard the people are in despair and the sons of the king are by his bedside, awaiting his health to improve.

"Father, we're here," the eldest said.

"Bunnymund? Jack?" the old king asked. The eldest, Bunnymund, nodded his head.

"Yes father," Jack said. The old king smiled, his breath weak, and looked to his eldest.

"Bunnymund, my son, these are my final minuets," he said. Bunnymund looked down and took his fathers hand. "You will take my place on the throne and lead Isengaard, and Jack, don't be afraid of your gift," the old king said. Both Jack and Bunnymund looked down with tears in their eyes. The king took his last breath. "Stay strong, my sons," he said, and the old king let out his last breath and layed still unmoving for the last time.

"Father," Bunnymund said in sadness. He looked down and prepared for what he had to do. "Jack," he said to his younger brother.

"Yes?" Jack asked.

"Go get Pitch and leave us to talk," Bunnymund told him. Jack looked at him and bowed and left to go find the royal adviser. Jack found him and called his name. Pitch turned around and Jack explained that Bunnymund needed to talk to him. Pitch walked in and the new young king looked up. "My father passed and I need you to help me figure out what to do," he explained. Pitch smiled, he never liked the royal family and always tried to make the king go down the wrong path but the old fool King North never did, but now that the prince was king he had a chance of ruining Isengaard.

"It must be obvious your majesty," Pitch said. Bunnymund just looked at him in confusion. "Last year after all the lands were covered in snow the sickness came and effected our kingdom, and who was responsible for the snow," he said, Bunnymund looked at him with realization. Pitch smiled as he saw the young kings face turn into anger.

"Write down everything I say and put it on record," he said, Pitch nodded and grabbed a quill and paper and nodded at the king. "Let it be known that on this day I, King Bunnymund Frost of Isengaard, assume the throne with a heavy heart and from this day forward declare** war personally** on the kingdom of Arendelle and Queen Elsa herself," he said. Pitch smiled as he finished writing it. "Send it out to Arendelle and make sure it arrives on the wedding day of Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff,'' he said.

"At once your majesty," Pitch said and cracked an evil smile. Pitch then made his way to the guardsmen and handed the letter to the captain and relayed the message to him and he nodded and set out with three men to Arendelle.

* * *

><p><strong>I know guys I'm sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger but I just can't fit anything more into this chapter. So next chapter is Anna and Kristoff's wedding and the message arrives to Arendelle, how will that change the mood of the kingdom? How will Elsa take the news of war threatening her kingdom? You'll just have to wait till next time ;-)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2:The Calm Before the Storm

**Hey guy's I'm back I'm trying to stay up till 2:30AM so I can go with my grandma to get my dad. I've seen Frozen three times and I'm like ok did Elsa come to town and give us all this snow, cuz I live in Fargo,ND and we just got a SHIT TON OF SNOW! Now I have to get homework for April 17th when I go to Colorado I hate 8th grade!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's everything else is owned by Disney or Dreamworks**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm<p>

The kingdom of Arendelle has been bustling for days, especially the castle servants. The servants have been getting ready for the wedding of Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff, making sure everything was right for the big day, but that didnt mean the royals were not busy either. Anna and Kristoff were getting fitted for every piece of clothing they were going to wear and the queen was trying to figure out how she was going to complete the marriage. Since their parents died when they were teenagers and Elsa is Anna's only living relative it's her job to hand her to Kristoff, she is also supposed to complete the marriage and introduce Kristoff as Prince Consort. Now we find the palace chapel filled and the groom and queen waiting for the bride.

"Where is she?" Kristoff asked himself. Elsa looked at him and noticed the nervousness in his face. "I hope she's not having second thoughts," he said solemnly. Elsa sighed.

"I'll go find her, and don't worry if I know Anna she loves you with all her heart and is not having second thoughts about this, just calm down Kristoff," she said. Kristoff nodded to her and Elsa walked to her sisters room, halfway there she chuckled to herself. _"Imagine that, your younger sister getting married before you," _she thought. _"__I guess that's what happens when you don't think about what normal people think Elsa, but then again you've never been normal"_ Elsa finished her thoughts as she reached Anna's door. "Well this is a first," she said to herself being reminded of Anna always knocking on her locked door all those years. Elsa smiled sadly at the memories of her sister standing outside her bedroom door asking to build a snowman. Elsa knocked on Anna's door. "Anna?" she asked. "Please I know you're in there," she sang. "Everyone's wondering why you're late, I know you're nervous but he is to don't make him wait, you've been dreaming of this moment for years and years, don't let it all slip through," she continued. Elsa closed her eyes, let out a sigh and leaned her head on the door. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she finished the song. It was silent for a moment, then the click of a door handle and the door opened. Elsa looked up and gasped at the sight of her younger sister standing in front of her in her wedding dress. Anna reached out and hugged Elsa who returned the hug.

"I do," she said. Elsa noticed the tears in Anna's eyes and smiled warmly at her sister.

"Then lets get you down there and to Kristoff," she told her. Anna nodded and the two made their way downstairs to the chapel where the ceremony started. "You ready?" Elsa asked her. Anna shook her head no but her eyes said otherwise and Elsa chuckled and led her sister down the isle. She handed Anna to Kristoff and stood behind her sister as the couple said their vows. The two and the guests turned their attention to Elsa. Elsa cleared her throat and spoke, "I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, bless this marriage between Kristoff Bjorgman and my own sister Princess Anna of Arendelle," The crowd cheered but silenced to let the queen finish. "And it is my honor to present to Arendelle the new Prince Consort Kristoff Bjorgman," Elsa finished with a smile. The crowd erupted into joyous cheers directed at the newlyweds. Anna and Kristoff smiled at the crowd, Anna looked back at Elsa with a smile and Elsa smiled back. Anna then went over and enveloped her sister in a tight hug, which surprised her but returned it.

"I love you Elsa," Anna said. Elsa smiled and tightened her grip on her little sister. "Don't ever think that I'll leave just because I'm married now," she said jokingly.

"I love you too Anna," Elsa said. "And I won't ever leave you either," she said as they ended their hug. "Now let's go outside and eat," she said to both of them. Anna and Kristoff agreed with her and walked out together with Elsa right behind them.

* * *

><p>The afternoon and evening was filled with food, dancing and laughing. Both Anna and Elsa had the most fun they've had in years and for once it seemed like everything was perfect in their lives. It was dusk and the party was in full swing when the sound of hooves could be heard coming towards the courtyard, everyone parted for the three men on horses to pass and the Arendelle guards came and confronted the men. "Who are you and what is your busness here?" the head guardsman asked.<p>

"We come from Isengaard with a message from the king," the head guard said. Elsa stepped forward closer to the guards and signaled for them to relay the message. The guard nodded and pulled out the piece of paper and cleared his throat. "Let it be known that on this day I, King Bunnymund Frost of Isengaard, assume the throne with a heavy heart and from this day forward declare** war personally** on the kingdom of Arendelle and Queen Elsa herself," he said. The occupants of the party started murmuring amoungst themselves.

"Why would old King North threaten Arendelle," one asked.

"King North is dead," one guardsman said. Many people gasped at the revelation. "After the unexpected winter the summer of Queen Elsa's corination a sickness spread through Isengaard and old King North was one of those effected by it," he explained. "He died and his eldest son Bunnymund assumed the throne and accused the Snow Queen of cursing our land and has declared war on your land," he finished. Shocked by this Elsa stepped forward more and spoke.

"Is there anyway to avoid this war King Bunnymund is declaring?'' she asked. The guards looked at her with sorrow filled eyes.

"I'm afraid not your highness," the leader spoke. "There is no letter with explaining a way of peace between kingdoms, I am truly sorry," he said. Elsa sighed and nodded sadly.

"Then I'm afraid that we can say there will be no friendly relations between Arendelle and Isengaard, and hensforth we will do no buisness with each other," she declared. The guards nodded and left, it was silent for a moment before the courtyard started clearing seeing that the party mood was no longer there. The royal family then left to go back to the castle where Elsa went to the library. She didn't even notice Anna coming in until she said something.

"Elsa, are you alright?" she asked. Elsa looked back at her sister and felt sorrow wash through her. Anna noticed a change in her sisters emotion and walked toward her. "Elsa?" she asked again. Elsa then broke down and sat on the sofa, Anna rushed to sit by her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Anna I- this is all my fault," she said lowering her head. "Because of my actions Arendelle's at war and your wedding was ruined," she looked up with tears in her eyes. "I-I don't know what to do Anna, I-I'm scared," she said. Anna hugged her sister who started to sob.

"It'll be okay Elsa, I'll be right beside you all the way," Anna said to reassure the queen. Elsa just hugged Anna tighter, they both stayed like that for hours until they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter two hoped you guys liked it. I decided to focus more on Anna and Elsa's relationship and how they'd comfort each other. The song at the beginning goes to the last verse of Do You Wanna Build a Snowman.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3:Two Worlds Meet

**Hey guys, well my dad got back at 3:30AM today so I slept till noon. My dad is awesome and got Frozen on his computer so now when I'm with him I can watch it anytime. When we move in the spring I'm painting my room Frozen, my door will look like Elsa's door and the closet since the doors are mirrors I'm going to use glass paint and make them look like her Ice Palace doors and make the inside look like the Ice Palace. I also wanna add the scene where Anna is Frozen completely in ice and Elsa is hugging her. Now I know I didn't add the season in the last chapter but it was spring, and this chapter takes place two months after in the fall. There have been many battles between Isengaard and Arendelle but now Isengaard invades Arendelle and Jack and Elsa meet, but not in the way you'd expect.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's the other characters belong to Disney and Dreamworks**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:Two Worlds Meet<p>

It had been two months since Isengaard declared war on Arendelle and the armies have met many times. Now king Bunnymund is in his office waiting for word from his brother, Bunnymund sent Jack and a number of solders on a merchant ship to be smuggled to Arendelle to try and weaken the kingdom."Come on Jack, I should've heard from you by now," he said to himself.

"Your majesty," Pitch said. The king looked up hopeful. "The army was successful on invading Arendelle, but your brother was captured while he was covering the men's escape," he told the king. Bunnymund looked down in anger.

"Queen Elsa has gone too far," he said with venom. "First she curses our land which kills my father, and now she captures my brother, he could be dead for all I know," he finished. Pitch smiled knowing what he was about to say was going to please the king.

"Although the men did have one positive in their report," he said.

"What?'' Bunnymund asked.

"They reported that your brother injured Queen Elsa," he smiled. Bunnymund looked up and payed more attention. "They said that the queen was out with the solders protecting her kingdom with her powers and Jack saw her and started aiming at her," he explained. Bunnymund told him to continue. "She won't be able to use her left arm for a while and won't be able to move since Jack hit her in the shoulder and abdomen," he finished.

"Good, good," Bunnymund said."It'll make this a hell of a lot easier," he said to himself."Prepare the fleet, we sail to Arendelle at once," he told the naval admiral. The admiral nodded and responded and at once to him and left, Pitch smiled evily knowing that his plan was working.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours Before:(this will be in bold since this happened earlier)<strong>_

**Arendelle was peacefully getting ready to end the day, everyone eating their evening meals and getting ready for bed. In the palace the royal family was enjoying each others company as they ate and talked about the day."So then Kristoff and Sven slid down this slope and ended up in a snowbank," Anna said. Kristoff just lowered his head and Elsa laughed at his actions."So what did you do today Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa looked up from her food to her sister and finished chewing what she had in her mouth and cleared her throat.**

**"Well, I had a meeting to discuss the war efforts," she said. Both Anna and Kristoff looked up at her now."The war minister is afraid that Isengaard will use merchant ships to smuggle their army into Arendelle and try and take the kingdom, all the officials are thinking we need to close the harbor and do checks on all the ships coming into the fjord," she explained.**

**"What do you think about this Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa looked down finding her hands folded in her lap more interesting.**

**"I'll feel like I'm closing the gates after I promised you that we'd never close them again," she replied."I don't know what to do anymore Anna, I'm trying my hardest to fix what I caused but it isn't going the way I planned," she finished, looking down. Anna felt truly sorry for her sister having to rule the kingdom all on her own in the middle of a war.**

**"Elsa," she said. Elsa didn't look up so Anna moved to take her hand and get her to look at her."You can't do this all on your own, that's why Kristoff and I are here, to help you through this," she said comfortingly. Elsa looked up at Anna and then to Kristoff who by this time had moved next to his wife.**

**"Do you really mean that?" Elsa asked looking to the both of them. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other before Anna brought Elsa into a hug which Kristoff joined in to.**

**"Of course Elsa, we're family we'd stand by you till the end," Anna said. They stayed like that until Kai came into the room.**

**"Your majesty," he said."The harbor master has not reported since early this evening," he said frantically. Elsa immediately brought all her attention to the trusted servant."What should we do your highness?" he asked.**

**"Assemble all available guards, ready some horses and have them accompany me to the harbor, tell all citizens to stay in their homes," she ordered.**

**"At once your majesty," Kai bowed and left to fufill the queens orders.**

**"Elsa you can't go out there with all this, for all you know it could be an attack," Kristoff said.**

**"I have to the kingdom is my responsibility and it's my job to protect it," she said.**

**"But Elsa, if it is Isengaard they could be here to kill you and take Arendelle for their own," Anna said. Elsa looked back at her sister."I can't loose you too Elsa," she said with tears in her eyes.**

**"Anna, you won't loose me, I'm not going anywhere," Elsa reassured Anna."and besides I can protect myself," she said with a wave of her hand, causing a cool breeze to gently graze Anna's face. Anna smiled and hugged her sister and quietly left the dining hall. Elsa moved to embrace her brother in law.**

**"Be safe Elsa," he said as he returned the hug.**

**"I will and don't let Anna out of your sight for too long," she said as she left to get out to the harbor. The ride to the harbor was quick and quiet, there was no one out in the streets as the queen and her guards made their way to the docks."There's nothing here, it's too quiet," she said to herself. All of a sudden an arrow shot out of the shadows and knocked one of the guardsmen off of his horse."Retreat to the castle, it's an ambush, go!" Elsa ordered. They all took off at full speed down the road to the castle, out of nowhere Isengaard solders jumped out and blocked their way.**

**"There's nowhere to run Queen Elsa you have no choice but to surrender," the leader with white hair said. Elsa's guards pulled out their weapons and dismounted the horses, Elsa followed suit.**

**"I will not abandon my kingdom to anyone, I would rather die fighting than surrender Arendelle like a coward," she said.**

**"So be it," the leader said. The Isengaard solders sprang into action and the Arendelle guards wasted no time in protecting the queen. Elsa started throwing out ice at the enemy forces, and the leader took notice of this and snuck to the side waiting for her to let her guard down. When Elsa turned her back, the mysterious leader made his move and launched an icicle at Elsa's left shoulder. She cried out in pain and turned around and faced him and let out a strong blast of ice and missed him. He jumped to the side but noticed that the blast had hit some of his men. The leader told his men to retreat and separated himself and the queen from the rest of the guards."It's time you payed for what you did to my home," he said.**

**"I did nothing to you," Elsa said and launched a blast at him which grazed him on the shoulder.**

**"You cursed my land and killed my father," he said. Elsa stood still and stared at him.**

**"You're the prince of Isengaard, Prince Jack Frost?" she asked.**

**"Yes, my brother, Bunnymund, sent me here to weaken Arendelle to tip the tides in Isengaard's favor," Jack said. **

**"Please, leave Arendelle and explain to him that I didn't mean to bring that sickness upon your land," she said."I was scared, confused, I couldn't control my powers please, I always thought that I was the only one with these powers and you have to feel at some points that your afraid to hurt someone," she said. Jacks eyes softened and he stepped back. He heard guards getting through the ice and jumped, not noticing that some of his magic expelled from his hands until he heard a thump on the ground. He looked back to see the queen on her knees holding her side with an ice spike by her.**

**"Oh no," he said. Jack ran forward and kneeled by Elsa."I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I-" he was cut off by the ice cracking and breaking. The guards rushed in and looked at the two.**

**"Your majesty," one said.**

**"It was an accident, I didn't mean to hit her," Jack said. He looked down at Elsa and noticed the blood seeping from the wound."I take full responsibility and will go peacefully," he said. The guards moved to put cuffs on Jack.**

**"No, let him walk," Elsa said. She winced in pain,"He won't hurt anyone," she said. The guards nodded and she moved to get up but fell back down and gasped in pain.**

**"Don't move, let one of the guards carry you," Jack said. Elsa looked up at him and he noticed how pale she was, he was about to say something when Elsa collapsed into his arms."We have to get her back to the castle, quickly," he said. The guards nodded and Jack picked Elsa up, they helped him on to the queens horse and they rushed back to the castle."Hang on Queen Elsa, we're almost there," he said. When they arrived the servants rushed Elsa to a doctor and the guards escorted Jack to the dungeon.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to present<strong>_** _Arendelle:_**

Elsa awoke in her bedroom in the castle, she remembered the events of the night and tried to sit up but pain shot through her body. She gasped in pain and fell back on the pillows.

"Elsa!" she heard Anna exclaim. She looked over to the side of her bed and noticed Anna and Kristoff sitting there, Anna held her hand."Thank goodness you're okay, I was so worried when you got back," she said.

"Anna I'm sorry I worried you, but I have to ask where Prince Jack is," she said. Anna told her that he was in the dungeon and she requested for him to come and talk to her. When Jack got there she asked,"What was the point of this ambush?"

"Bunnymund wanted to weaken Arendelles defenses so he could launch an attack on the kingdom," he said."He's probably on his way here now," he finished looking down. Elsa noticed a change in him from last night and knew he knew what his brother was doing is wrong."This war is pointless, it's wrong," he said.

"I agree," Elsa said."Which is why I need your help in ending it," she said. Jack looked at her in surprise thinking how she could forgive him so easily, but he agreed anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter three, I decided to make it longer cuz I don't have a computer at home so until next time. Bye bye;-)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4:Brothers Quarrel

**Hey guys I'm back. I've had such a buisy weekend and I was going to update last night when I was board at my aunts benefit in Fergus Falls but I had watched Frozen on the way there and the battery on my dad's laptop was low and I couldn't find a plug in. The benefit was so good because we raised $15,500 for her. Well since I got a review from a guest saying to update soon here it is. Jack will try and convince Bunnymund that the war is pointless and will try to stop him. Pitch's plan will be revealed to everyone.**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own anyone but the OC's. All other characters belong to Disney and Dreamworks.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:Brothers Quarrel<p>

It had been nearly three weeks since Jack came to Arendelle and he offered to take a job on at the castle but Elsa had refused at first. After constant prodding from both Jack and her family, she finally decided to give Jack a job. She was now able to move a little better and was able to walk and stand for short periods of time so Elsa decided she would want to take walks in the gardens and get fresh air. Anna had insisted that she have a guard with her, so she had taken Jack as her personal body guard they spent a lot of time together on the walks and have started talking more. Today they were on another one of their walks in the gardens, Jack noticed Elsa was slowing down a little.

"Here let's sit down for a bit," he said, leading her over to a bench. They sat down and Elsa relaxed a little, Jack smiled as he looked at her.

"What," she said when she noticed him. Jack turned a deep crimson and turned his head away and smiled sheepeshly.

"N-nothing," he said. Jack scratched the back of his neck and Elsa looked down at her folded hands. "I-it's just that, I mean, ugh," he said.

"What?" Elsa asked with a chuckle.

"I feel so bad about following my brother, I was just so blinded by my grief I just didn't see the truth," he explained. "And then me coming here and it all became clear, but at what cost, I nearly took a leader away from a kingdom," he finished and put his head in his hands. Elsa put a hand on Jacks shoulder.

"It's not yours or your brothers fault, there has to be someone else that has the master plan," she told him. Jack perked up at this as if remembering something, Elsa noticed this and asked,"What is it?"

"I think I know who is behind all of this," he said.

"Who?" she asked.

"My father's royal adviser Pitch Black," Jack said."I remember he always tried to get my father to make the wrong moves, and when he died he saw my brother was so blinded by his grief that he could be easily persuaded," he explained."I remember when I was sent here Pitch looked like he knew I wouldn't come back," he finished. Elsa was about to say something but was cut off by warning bells."We have to get you inside now," Jack said. He helped Elsa up and they headed back to the castle, when they got in they saw Anna running towards them.

"Elsa!" she yelled and ran to her sister.

"Anna, whats going on?" she asked as Anna got over to them.

"It's Isengaard, they're nearing the fjord," she explained. Jack gasped.

"Damn," he said.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Bunnymund has come here to attack Arendelle, full force and end the war by taking your kingdom as his own," he explained.

"What? How do we stop him?" Anna asked. Elsa looked at her sister and knew that she was scared.

"Anna, calm down that won't happen," she said. Anna was close to tears and Elsa then pulled her into a gentle hug, Anna started crying and Elsa just held her. She looked up at Jack.

"How do we stop him?" she asked.

"You are going to stay here, I'm going to try and stop my brother," Jack said.

"What, no I'm going with you, I'll stay on my horse if I have to," she stated.

"No Elsa, I'm not going to let you risk your life for mine and Bunnymunds mistake," he said.

"It's not just your mistake Jack, I partially caused this with the coronation incident," she said.

"I can't let you do this, I am your bodyguard and I say you are not going," Jack said raising her voice.

"Jack, I'm going and you can't stop me," she yelled, a thin layer of frost covering the floor where she stood holding her sister still.

"Elsa please I can't loose you," Anna whispered. Elsa looked down at Anna and noticed the pleading look on her face.

"Fine I'll stay at the castle, but that doesn't mean I won't fight," she said. "I'll wait and if I see you're in trouble, if you are I'll send a blast so you can get away," she told Jack. He was going to say something when they were interrupted by Kai.

"Your majesty, the king and his royal adviser wants to see you in the throne room," he said. Anna, Jack and Elsa looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll be right there Kai, we just need to get Kristoff," Elsa said.

"No need I'm right here," Kristoff said. They all then headed to the throne room where the Arendelle royals finally got their first look at the new king and his adviser. Elsa and Anna were shocked at how big Bunnymund was, he was at least 7ft and very muscular. Elsa couldn't believe that Jack was his brother, she was slightly scared of Pitch. He looked like he belonged in the nightmares you have at night, Elsa had to take deep breaths in order to keep her fear away.

"Bunnymund why are you here?" Jack asked.

"I thought you'd know Jacky, I'm here to rescue you and put an end to this war," the young king said.

"You're being decived Bunnymund, everything that happened last summer was an accident," Jack said."Elsa was scared she didn't mean any of it," he explained.

"What do you mean?" Bunnymund asked.

"Everything I did last year was out of fear, I was scared at what people would think, scared that I'd heart the ones I cared about, I didn't think it would turn out that bad," Elsa explained. Bunnymund looked at her and his eyes cleared a little, Pitch stared intently at her.

"I have the same problem sometimes Bunny, you know that," Jack said."I'm sometimes scared when I use my powers that I'll hurt you or one of the servants in the castle," he explained.

"Just stop this war King Bunnymund, no one else has to die because of this misunderstanding," Elsa pleaded.

"You know the laws, Queen Elsa, I can't just snap my fingers and say the war is over," Bunnymund said.

"You were decieved Bunny, you were pushed into making a wrong decision," Jack said. Bunnymund turned to him.

"What are you saying Jack?" he asked.

"Pitch I know you're planning something," Jack said to the adviser. Bunnymund turned to him and asked him what his brother was talking about, Pitch started chuckling making everyone jump. Jack moved in front of Elsa and Kristoff did the same with his wife.

"So I could fool the old fool but not the younger son," he said. He looked up at the others and darkness fell upon the room making Anna squeak and move closer to Kristoff and made Elsa move closer to Jack."I have wanted nothing more than to rule a kingdom and I knew when the old fool was younger and didn't have kids if I could get him to make the wrong move he'd be forced off the throne and I could be King, but then Bunnymund came along and my plans failed then and there," they heard Pitch."So I resorted to forcing him off the throne myself, I started to study dark magic and tried to perfect it, but the events of last year made me rethink my plan," he continued. Bunnymund moved down toward his brother."I thought if I could get Bunnymund to declare war on Arendelle and get Jack killed in a move to take the kingdom I could get the people to throw him off the throne, but now I see that Jacks powers are controlled by emotions as well as the Queen of Arendelle's, and I have a new plan," he said.

"And what's that mate?" Bunnymund asked.

"To bring darkness across the lands and rule it," Pitch said.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Kristoff said.

"Feed of Jack and Elsa's fear," he said evily.

"Psh, we're not scared of you Pitch," Jack said. Pitch chuckled and sent dark magic towards the prince and queen, it hit them both in the chest and they fell down to the floor with a thud.

"We'll see about that," they heard Pitch say and the darkness disappeard. They all looked around and Bunnymund helped his brother up.

"Where's Elsa?" Jack asked. They heard Anna gasp and run over to something, or someone, and Jack realised who it was. In a corner of the throne room by a pillar surrounded by frost was the curled up and shaking form of Elsa.

"Elsa," Jack whispered and ran over to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnn! Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, but I wanna give you guys the chance to give me ideas on what to make the next chapters about so R&amp;R. Untill next time - FrozenSWLoKfan01<strong>


	5. Chapter 5:Slipping Away

**Hey guy's I'm back. Damn it's cold in North Dakota, I ride the bus to school and my mom, dad, and step dad all decided to keep me and my stepbrothers and stepsister out of school today. We have a windchill advisory saying it could get down to 40 or 50 below, talk about ****_frozen _****am I right. Well I'm sorry I left you with a cliffhanger yesterday but my grandma wanted to get me and my dad home and take my cousin home(She probably had to go to school today)so her dad wouldn't get mad, so Pitch sent blasts of dark magic towards Jack and Elsa and the last we read Elsa was curled up shaking surrounded by frost. What did Pitch do?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:Slipping Away<p>

_**"What happened?"** Elsa thought.**"Why can't I move?"** she asked herself. Elsa opened her eyes and shut them again not used to the brightness, she noticed that it was pitch white everywhere she looked. The last thing she remembered was being in the throne room and Pitch explaining his plan to her, Anna, Kristoff, Bunnymund, and Jack.**"Jack!"** she thought. She heard laughing and jumped to her feet, her hands at the ready for an attack."Who's there?" she asked. "Where am I?" she laughing stopped and shadows came into view._

_"I think you know who I am," the shadows said. They then took the form of Pitch. "I am Pitch, king of nightmares, and I've seen all of your nightmares Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Pitch grinned evily. The scene changed to darkness and Elsa could hear voices._

_"Catch me"_

_"Anna!"_

_"Elsa what have you done"_

_"She's ice cold"_

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

_"Do you have to go?"_

_"You'll be fine Elsa"_

_"Queen Elsa of Arendelle"_

_"Monster!"_

_"We were so close, we can be like that again"_

_"I'm just trying to protect you"_

_"You don't have to protect me anymore, I'm not afraid"_

_"No I'm not leaving here without you Elsa"_

_"Your sister she returned from the mountain weak and cold, her hair was white her skin was ice, she said you froze her heart, your sister is dead because of you"_

_"NO!"_

_"Anna!"_

_"You see, Queen Elsa, I know what you're most afraid of," Pitch said."And I can make your fears become a reality," he finished with a chuckle._

_"No you can't, I can control it, I won't hurt anyone ever again with my powers," Elsa said. Pitch started laughing and the shadows closed in on Elsa and the laughing grew louder._

* * *

><p>Elsa bolted up with a gasp. She looked around and saw that she was in her room."It was just a nightmare, thank goodness," she said. She looked outside and noticed it was dark, and by the looks of the moon it must have been close to midnight, she heard voices down the hall in the library and went to see who they were. When she got there she saw Anna, Kristoff, Jack, and Bunnymund.<p>

"How did you know that Pitch was using me Jack?" Bunnymund asked.

"Because when he gave me the mission report he looked at me like he knew I wouldn't come back," Jack answered. Bunnymund looked down in shame.

"How could I be such a reckless fool, I should never have trusted him," the young king said. Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just as guilty for following you," he said.

"Just like you told Elsa you were blinded by your grief," Anna said."You both were," she added, looking at Bunnymund.

"It wasn't your fault, Pitch just wanted to control you and push you off the throne so he could rule with tyranny," Kristoff said.

"I guess you're right," Bunnymund said.

"Sometimes we do things out of love that we regret later on," Elsa said from the doorway. They all turned their heads to the door and Anna jumped up and nearly tackled Elsa.

"I'm sooooo glad you're okay, I was so worried," Anna said. Elsa chuckled and returned the embrace."Don't scare me like that again, at least not for a long time," she said.

"I won't, I promise," Elsa said. Jack looked at the two sisters and smiled warmly when Elsa looked at him. Bunnymund spoke up.

"What did you mean by what you said?" he asked.

"When Anna and I were younger we used to sneak out of our room and go to the throne room to play," Elsa said."One night we were playing and we were playing a game we made up where I caught her on snowbanks as she jumped," she continued."She was going to fast and I slipped, as a last minuet effort I threw a blast of ice at her and it hit her in the head," she said. Elsa looked down and took a deep breath as Anna put a hand on her shoulder, she looked back up and continued."I thought the best way to protect her after that was to keep my powers a secret from her and the only way was to stay locked up in my room," she finished.

"Woah, how long did you have to do that?" Jack and Bunnymund asked at the same time.

"Thirteen years," the sisters said in unison. They all talked for a little bit until Anna started getting tired, they all said their goodnights and headed to their rooms. Jack walked Elsa to her room.

"Goodnight Elsa," he said.

"Goodnight Jack," she said. Elsa moved to open her door, but felt Jack grab her wrist. She turned to face him and he pulled her into a hug, she stiffened and sucked in a breath.

"You scared me today," he whispered. Elsa felt warm tears on her shoulder, and she returned the hug.

"Sorry I guess I scared a lot of people," she said.

"Well it did take an hour to calm Anna down," Jack told her. Elsa smiled and giggled to herself.

"I'm sorry that I scared everyone and I hope it doesn't happen again, sleep well," she said.

"You too," he said. Jack was about to leave but he turned around and kissed her cheek before walking down to his room. Elsa stood there shocked and touched the spot where Jack had kissed her, it felt surprisingly warm on her usually cold skin. She stepped into her room and leaned against the door, she giggled and jumped on her bed.

"Is this what it's like to be in love?" she asked herself."I'll have to ask Anna later," she said. Elsa soon drifted off to sleep, but it was anything but peaceful.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa woke up to darkness.<strong>"<strong>_**_Not again"_**_ she thought. "Welcome back your majesty," Pitch said__. __Elsa looked up to see the dark sorcerer in front of her_

_"What do you want now __Pitch?" she asked with venom in her voice. Pitch chuckled and looked at her._

_"I'm here to show you how your coronation could have turned out," he said. The scene changed to the Ice Palace Elsa had created on the north mountain and the conversation between her and her sister._

**Anna**:_ I came all this way today to give us a fresh start_  
><em>But now that you're like wow it's all like warm in my heart<em>

**Elsa**: _I'm so glad you like it sis 'cause this is the real me_  
><em>You have no idea how great it feels to be free<em>

**Anna**: _We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right_

**Elsa**: _And forget who's wrong_

**Both**: _Okay!_

**Elsa**: _Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court_

**Both**: _Cause life's too short_

**Anna**: _To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know_

**Both**: _Life's too short_

**Elsa**: _To never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow_

**Anna**: _Wohohooo_

**Both**: _I never understood, but now I do_  
><em>Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you<em>

**Anna**: So you'll come back, then.

**Elsa**: Back?

**Anna**: To thaw the fjord, it's frozen over, no one can get in or out?

**Elsa**: Oh.

**Anna**: Sooo...

**Elsa**: I don't believe you!

**Anna**: What?! I just assumed that you would have to...

**Elsa**: _That I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends?!_

**Anna**: _It does ! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends_

**Elsa**: _So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage_

**Anna**: Whoa, whoa! _Don't get upset let's get back on the same page_

**Elsa**: _Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place_  
><em>And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!<em>  
><em>Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report!<em>  
>Bye-bye!<p>

**Anna**: Wait!

**Elsa**: _Cause life's too short_

**Anna**: There it is! _The door you'd love to slam in my face!_  
><em>You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place<em>  
><em>Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who is<em>  
><em>Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!<em>

**Elsa**: _You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care_  
><em>You're a fool who married a stranger!<em>

**Anna**: _That is so unfair_

**Both**: _I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly support!_  
>HAH! Life's too short!<p>

**Anna**: _To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me_

**Elsa**: _La la lalala laaaa_

**Both**: _Life's too short!_  
><strong>Elsa<strong>: _To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see_

**Anna**: _You don't know_

**Elsa**: _You have no idea_

**Both**: _What I've been through_  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>Life's too short to waste another minute<em>  
><em>Life's too short to even have you in it<em>  
><em>Life's too short<em>

**Anna**: I've been so wrong about you

**Elsa**: You?! You've been so wrong about everything.

**Anna**: Maybe you are the prophecy!

**Elsa**: I am _NOT_ the prophecy!

_Elsa watched in horror as her dream self shot a blast of ice that hit Anna in the chest._

_"No that couldn't have happened, I love her too much to intentionally hit her," she told Pitch._

_"Apparently not, but it might have ended the same way even if this happened," he said._

_"How?" Elsa asked. The scene changed again to where Elsa was in the castle dungeon, and Hans came in._

_"Why did you bring me here?" she asked._

_"I couldn't just let them kill you," he answered._

_"I'm a danger to Arendelle," she said._

_"Please if you could just stop this winter, bring back summer," he pleaded._

_"Don't you see, I can't, you have to tell them to let me go," she said._

_"I will do what I can," Hans said and left._

_"No, I couldn't protect Arendelle and I couldn't protect Anna," she said looking at her chained hands."I need her just as much as she needs me," she finished. Elsa noticed that she was crying._

**Elsa**: _Sadness swirls within me like the snow_  
><em>I've frozen out the only friend I'll ever know<em>  
><em>There's no way I can win<em>  
><em>But I wish that I had been there for her long ago<em>

**Both**: _Life's too short_

**Anna**: _To be such an oblivious fool_  
><em>So reckless that I couldn't see<em>  
><em>Life's too short to be so desperate to be loved<em>  
><em>That I only ever thought of me<em>  
><em>I wish I saw things clearly<em>  
><em>I guess I'm just not the sort<em>  
><em>Now all I know is life's too short<em>

_ Elsa saw both her and Anna fall into sadness and backed away from the image in front of her._

_"No this couldn't have happened, we would never have fought like this, ever," she said. Pitch smiled and told her of the reality where it could have happened, where Hans' plan succeded and Arendelle was ruled by his iron fist. He told her of how the people fell into dispair and how Arendelle would have become a forgotten kingdom. Elsa had heard too much."Stop please, don't tell me anymore," she pleaded with him. Pitch smiled and laughed to himself._

_"My work here is done," he said._

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up in the morning and noticed that her bed posts were covered in a thin layer of frost. She heard a knock on the door."Who is it?" she asked.<p>

"It's Jack," she heard Jack say through the door.

"Come in," she said. Jack opened the door and stepped in."What time is it?" she asked him.

"Two in the morning," he said.

"Wow we've only been asleep for two hours," she said. Jack laughed a little and nodded, he then looked at her bed and must have noticed the frost.

"You okay?" he asked. Elsa said that she was fine but Jack knew better and looked at her."Elsa, I've been your bodyguard for how long now, and I think I've gotten to know you pretty good, you can tell me whats wrong," he said. She looked down and took a deep breath and looked back up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared Jack, I'm scared that Pitch will succed with his plan of using me to bring darkness on the land," she said. Jack moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, he held her as she cried into his chest.

"It's okay, I won't let that happen, I won't loose you," he said. Elsa looked up at him and he looked down at her, they both leaned in and their lips met. Both of them let their fears slip away that night as they showed their love for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys go, hope you liked it. In the next chapter Jack and Elsa decide to stop Pitch and Elsa is keeping a secret from him. It will take place a few weeks after this chapter. If you all are wondering the songs in this chapter are deleted songs from the movie. See in the earlier versions of the storyboard the part where they are in the Ice Palace they have a different song called Life's Too Short and if you have the Deluxe edition of the Soudtrack and the Reprise is also mentioned in this chaper. Until next time ;-)-FrozenSWLoKfan01<strong>


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys I've hit writers block and I'm sorry to say I can't think of any chapters for Makorra Family and I've hit a blank in Trengsler for den Sterke. So there will be no more chapters for Makorra Family and Trengsler for den Sterke is postponed till I think of really really good chapters. I've been writing really good chapters for some of my new stories that I think you should check out, they're called Frozen Drabbles, Life in Arendelle and Solders Heart. Check it out and once again I'm sorry.**


End file.
